My Handsome Brothers
by Kang Shin Ah
Summary: Tiga bersaudara Lee Donghae, Siwon,Kyuhyun ketampananya sangat mempesona. tetapi ketiga namja super keren ini malah jatuh hati kepada Sungmin, yeoja yang di juluki si bebek jelek. tetapi Sungmin adalah adik mereka bertiga. kyumin/GS/typo's/reader yg pingin jadi author.
1. Prolog

littel: My Handsome Brothers

Cast: Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Donghae,Siwon

Warning: gs, gaje, dll

Author Kang Shin Ah

A/N: remake dari komik yg berjudul sama dari shiraishi yuki,

Happy Reading~

Sungmin pov

hari ini aku menikah. Suamiku sadalah kakakku sendiri. tetapi aku tidak terbanyang olehku akan begini

sungmin pov end

Author pov

ting..tong..

"Upacara akan siswa kelas 1 silahkan berkumpul di aula olahraga". pagi ini adalah hari pertama masuk kebai di sekolah parang high school

"eh,dengar gak? yeodongsaeng 'Lee bersaudara' masuk sini loh!"

"pasti cantik banget, jadi penasaran"

ada 3bersaudara Lee yang ketampanannya yang sangat mempesona

"kuenya cantik banget!" puja seorang yeoja

"aku gak nyangka deh bisa bikin kue seenak ini" kata yeoja yang lainnya

"kenapa, sih masaan ketua bisa enak banget?" ujar yeoja itu lagi

"itu karena, aku memesaknya dengan sepenuh hati"ujar sang ketua dengan senyum termanisnya. Dia adalah lee donghae ( kelas 2 sma) si sulung dari keluarga lee yang jago seni

"kyaaa!"

"kyaaaa!"

"tendangan siwon berhasil lagi"

"siwon keren banget"

"siwon gabung dengan klub kami saja, yuk!" ajak sang yeoja menejer klub sepak bola kepada sang namja yang bernama siwon

"gak mau aku gak suka terikat" jawab siwon 'sang namja'.

siwon a.k.a lee siwon

( kelas 2 sma) kakak kembar dari kyuhyun yang jago olahraga

"lihat deh! men's max bulan ini!" salah seorang yeoja menunjukan majalah ke arah temannya

"disini ada fotonya kyuhyun" lanjut sang yeoja

"wah, keren banget" ujar sang teman yeoja ini

"lebih keren daripada model majalahnya"

DUKK

"ah, mianhamnida"

"lain kali hati-hati dong" ucap sang namja yang di tabrak, atau bisa dibilang dia adalah kyuhyun

lee kyuhyun

(kelas 2 sma)adik kembar siwon yang pintar dan misterius

kedua yeoja itu memperhatikan kyuhyun yang berjalan menjau dari mereka. tiba- tiba salah satunya pingsan di koridor

"kamu kenapa?"

"ada yeoja yang mimisan lagi! hari ini sudah 8 yeoja, loh" orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berbisik kepada temanya

"lee bersaudara memang luar biasa"

"kyaaaa"

"ada apalagi nih?"

week

"aduh jangan tarik rokku dong"rengek sang yeoja kepada bebek yang menarik roknya

"itu bebek galak dari danau sebelah kan" ucap seorang yeoja yang melihat kejadian itu

week

"uwaa!"

"hm permisi ada yang bawa kain lap" ujar sang yeoja yang belepotan lumpur dan terduduk di tanah

"tolongin dia tuh" ujar salah satu diantara mereka yang melihat kejadian itu

"ngak,ah kotor banget" ucap salah satunya

"aduh" keluh yeoja itu. 'dunia ini memang benar-benar kejam' batin sang yeoja

zyut

"kamu kenapa sih minnie?" ucap seorang namja mengangkat tubuh sang yeoja

"siwon oppa?" minnie-sang yeoja- kaget saat tubuhnya diangkat

"kok bisa basah begini sih? pakai aja jasku, supaya kamu gak masuk angin" ucap seorang namja

"gomawo hae oppa"

"coba aku liat lumpurnya masuk matamu atau enggak?" ucap seorang namja

"aku gak papa kyu oppa, ini cuma hal sepele, kok! ngak usah menerubungi aku dong" perotes sang yeoja

"apaan sih? kenapa lee bersaudara mengurusi dia sih" perotes salah seorang yeoja yang kelihataannya iri

"memangnya, mengurusi adik tercinta perlu alasan segala?"

"MWO ? ADIK ?"

TBC

mian kalau pendek, ini biar jadi prolog.a dulu. mianhae kalau tidak memuaskan

kalau review.a banyak besok aku langsung update.^^

review please :3


	2. Chapter 1

My Handsome Brothers

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"ADIK?"

"bohong"

"gak mirip"

"katanya adiknya cantik?"

"jadi itu adiknya lee bersaudara"

"itu, sih bukan angsa putih tapi... bebek!"

bisik murid-murid di sekitar situ

sungmin pov

belasan tahun lamanya aku di cemooh sekaligus di cemburui oleh orang-orang karena di sayangI oleh kakak-kakak sekeren mereka. aku ingin hari-hari berat itu berakhir! Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"oppa aku sudah SMA! kalau kalian masih menempel terus kepadaku, aku malah malu! aku mohon...kalau di luar rumah jaga jarak denganku, oke?" marahku, adik mana yang gak kesal kalau sang kakak menempel terus kepada adiknya

"duh... kalau lagi malu, minnie manis banget"

"minnie gak perlu malu. sebenarnya kamu senang kan"

kenapa kalian mengambil keputusan seenak jidat kalian sih!?

sungmin pov end

.

.

.

.

author pov

"waktu sd memang buat ketawa sih, tapi kalau sekarang malah buat risih yang melihatnya"

"ne bummie memang aneh, kan"

"kalau terus begini bisa-bisa kamu bakal gak punya pacar kalau terus di kelilingi oleh kakak-kakakmu itu. mungkin kamu gak bisa jatuh cinta sampai nenek-nenek peyot."jelas bummie a.k.a kim kibun sahabat baik sungmin

.

.

.

.

'makadari itu kau harus punya namjachingu, biar gak perawan tua'

kata-kata kibum ,terus mengiang-ngiang di kepala sungmin. yang membuat sungmin tidak bersemangat

'kibummie enak ngomong begitu, tapi mereka sudah tau kalau aku ini adik bungsu lee bersaudara pasti tidak ada yang mau mendekat. kalau begini gimana aku bisa jatuh cinta. jangankan jatuh cinta, yang mau dekat denganku saja tidak ada' batin sungmin

"akh"

"jariku teriris papan besi" ucap seorang namja

"gwenchana? lukanya berdarah tuh"

"terus gimana nih, di apakan?"

"mana aku tahu, aku tak ingi melihatnya. aku membenci darah"

"serius?!"

"coba aku lihat" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menarik tangan namja itu

"hentikan dulu darahnya, aku balut plaster ya" kata yeoja itu sedangkan kedua namja itu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat yeoja itu

"kau anggota klub kesehatan ya?" tanya namja yang mempunyai luka

"aniyo, salah satu kakakku sering pulang ke rumah dengan luka seperti ini. mungkin gara-gara itu aku jadi terbiasa" kata yeoja itu dengan senyuman manisnya

"psst! jungmo yeoja itu adalah adik dari lee bersaudara. sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya deh" biaik temannya menyarankan jungmo

"nah, sudah selesai" ujar yeoja dari adik lee bersaudara a.k.a sungmin

"ini hanyalah penenangan sementara, sebaiknya kau meminta obat di uks" smbung sungmin

"aku permi..."ucapan sungmin di potong oleh jungmo

"tunggu" jungmo menahan pergelangan tangn sungmin

"ne? ada apa?" tanya sungmin

"kalau kau tak keberatan jadilah yeojachinguku" ucap jungmo lantang

"eh? kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongnya begitu?"ucap sungmin panik, gimana enggak orang yang baru kita temui hanya karena luka ditangan dan kita menolongnya tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepada kita. gimana gak panik tuh namanya

"lagian, aku ini adiknya lee bersaudara, jelek, tomboi.."

"enggak kok, menurutku kamu itu yeoja yang manis dan anggun yang pernah aku temui. aku menyukai kamu yang seperti itu" ungkap jungmo

"ba..baiklah aku mau" balas sungmin dengan wajah semerah tomat

.

.

.

.

.

"eh? minta diajarin masak?wae? kok tiba-tiba?"tanya donghae

'kalau aku berkata jujur bahwa aku ingin masak buat pacarku...

"pacar? bawa dia kesini! kami yang akan masak!"

hi pasti menyeramkan' batin sungmin membayangkan perbuatan oppadeul-nya kepada pacarnya

"g gak jadi deh"

"eh?waeyo?"tanya donghae yang melihat keanehan dongsaeng-nya

"aku memang gak minat masak seumur hidup gak akan mau" kata sungmin

.

.

sungmin pov

aaah!

mana bisa belajar masak di rumah

kalau ketahuan, pasti berantakan semuanya

padahal, akhirnya ada orang yang suka padaku, aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya

"ada apa minnie?" tanya siwon oppa sambil mengelus kepalaku

"mukamu pucat lho"sambungnya

"g...gwenchanayo"

"ooh"

"syukurlah, kalau ada masalah bilang saja ne"kata siwon oppa

"aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu, minnie"sambungnya

aku merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikannya dari mereka

tapi kalau aku berterus terang malah kacau kan

"ah, iya! aku lupa kalau ada pr"

sungmin pov end

author pov

"ah,iya! aku lupa kalau ada pr" kata sungmin

"sampai nanti ya oppa"sambung sungmin yang langsung berlari ke kamar

"dia itu gampang banget di tebak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sungmin kini berjalan di koridor kelas sendiri

'karena takut di curigai oppadeul aku jadi serba salah' batin sungmin taklama ia tersenyum

'gomawoyo pelajaran PKK. sekarang, aku bisa bersikap selayaknya yeoja'

'semoga jungmo oppa senang menerimanya'

.

.

.

"kau cuma menggangu saja" sungmin membelakkan matanya mendengar suara yang familiar

'lho? mereka bertiga sedang apa?'

"jangan pernah dekati sungmin lagi. kalau masih nekat..." salah seorang dari lee bersaudara menarik kerah baju jungmo

"jangan salah kan kami jika kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"sedang apa kalian"kini sungmin angkat bicara

"kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" sambung sungmin dengan wajah kagetnya

"apa karena jungmo oppa pacaran denganku?"

"minnie, ini demi ka..." ucap siwon yang di putus oleh sungmin

"bukan demi aku, tapi demi ego kalian sendiri kan?" ucap sungmin dingin

"cukup jangan pernah ikut campur dengan urusan peribadiku lagi" sambungnya tak kalah dingin

"AKU BENCI KALIAN" teriak sungmin

"oh, begitu. kami gak tau kalau sungminnie merasa begitu" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedih

"mianhae minnie,kami gak akan ikut campur urusanmu lagi"sambung donghae

"sepertinya sudah waktunya kami menjauh darimu"

"sungminnie"panggil jungmo

"mian... sakit, ya oppa?"tanya sungmin

"cuma lecet kok, gwenchana. lagian aku senang karena bisa diobati oleh sungminnie lagi"kata jungmo

"sungminnie waeyo?" panggil jungmo

"ah mian oppa. seharusnya nae oppadeul tidak perlu berbuat begini. aku bengong karena memikirkan itu"

"ooh, mereka berbuat begitu... mungkin karena sadar kalau aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh menyukaimu sungminnie.

aku mendekati sungminnie karena aku ingin menakut-nakuti lee bersaudara

khususnya lee siwon

dengar ya, gara-gara dia aku putus dengan yeoja yang aku sukai mantan pacarku itu manager klub sepak bola. dia naksir sama siwon yang hanya dilihat sekali-kali

bodoh banget dia dengan mudahnya tertipu hsnya karena namja itu berwajah ganteng. iya kan dasar yeoja pa..."jelas jungmo tiba-tiba sungmin memotong perkataannya

"aku mengerti. aku mengerti kenapa dia suka sma siwon oppa

siwon oppa memang ganteng dan berpenampilan mencolok. tapi bukan itu saja...

Lee bersaudara yang aku tahu adalah orang-orang kuat yang berhati lurus

barbeda banget dengan orang yang berbuat begini di belakang

nae oppadeul itu memang keren tak ada tandinggannya" bela sungmin

"kurang hajar"hampir jungmo ingin menampar sungmin tiba-tiba ada seorang namja muncul dari jendela

"kau yang kurang hajar, namja tak berguna"

"akhirnya keluar juga belangnya"

"kami pikir kau bakal segera mengeluarkan belangmu,hingga kami langsung mendepakmu"ujar kyuhyun

"tapi rupanya adik kami benar-benar tertipu olehmu"sambungnya

"waeyo"tanya sungmin

'padahal aku sudah berkata jahat kepada mereka' batin sungmin

"melindungi adik yang manis memang tugasnya kakak kan"ucap siwon

"apa pun yang terjadi kami nggak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja"sambung kyuhyun

"karena di dunia ini sungminnie lah yang kami sayangi" sambung donghae

'padahal orang-orang yang menyayangiku sejak aku kecil selalu ada di sisiku' batin sungmin. ia menangis mendengar perkataan kakak-kakaknya

"aku juga...

sayang kalian semua" kata sungmin mulai menghapus air matanya

"kyu tolong kau panggil kan sungmin untuk makan malam"panggil donghae kepada kyuhyun

"ne , hyung"

"minnie, kita makan dulu! hari ini kita mak..." ucapan kyuhyun terputus setelah melihat sungmin tertidur dengan gaya duduk di samping kasur kepala di letakkannya di atas kasur dengan pandangan ke langit-langit kamar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka

"kalau kau tidurnya seperti ini yang ada kamu malah masuk angin lagi" kyuhyun membenarkan tidur sungmin dengan mengangkatnya ke atas kasur

' aku juga sayang kalian semua' kalimat yang sungmin ucapkan berputar di kepala kyuhyun

"aku juga sayang kamu sungminnie" wajah kyuhyun kini tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan wajah sungmin

"aku mencintai kamu sebagai seorang perempuan"

TBC

apa kurang panjang? aku gak bisa buat panjang-panjang nih jdi bingung

gomawo yang sudah mau review ff ini

mianhae ne typo chap kemaren bnyak banget ak aja gak berani baca.a smpe di bcain sma adekku

kalau di chap ini masih ada typo blang aja ne soalnya aku malas baca. mian kalau typo.a bertebaran

balasan review:

deviyanti137: berhubung aku lebih suka sama official pair, jadi aku pke official pair. Ne ini sudah lanjut :) . mianhae typo.a banyak soal gk di edit ulang makasih sudah ngasih tau

bumkeyk: jinjja? kok aku gak ketemu sih jadi pingin baca ff itu :( . couple.a siapa 2min kah? jadi pengen bca penasaran am ceritanya

audrey musaena: anyeong eonni, aku suka sma ff eonni yang kyumin pingin ikutan review tpi keburu sudah tamat smua. gomawo eonni atas dukungannya :)

abilhikmah: knpa lee brother bersaudara? mungkin mereka sudah di takdirkan bersaudara, hehe kiding chingu

jewELFishy-Anchofish: ne anyeong. mian ne kalau saya deluan sebenarnya ff.a sudah lama jadi.a aku , soalnya aku malas ngeposting. berhubung aku buka ff di tab jadi sekalian deh. typo.a banyak ya aku aja ngakak baca.a

Amandhharu0522: kamu nggak nyangka donghae jadi sou, aku juga nggak nyangka donghae yg jdi sou. sebenarnya mau yesung dan klub memasaknya di ganti dgn klub musik pas aku baca ulang lg komik.a ternyata gk cocok kalau di ganti ya udah pake donghae aj. ne ini sudah lanjut

yatananovita: ne ini sudah di lanjut^^

dewi. : yang menikah sma ming? hm... menurutku di chap akhir akan mendapatkan jawabannya, tpi klau di baca ke chap kedepannyateliti pasti tau jawabannyakedepannya

makasih ya yang sudah mau mereview, sekali lagi maksih (bungkuk 90°)

review?


End file.
